


The Doctor's Orders

by Orca478



Series: Revengers United [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christine is a good girlfriend, Civil War Team Iron Man, Even if Tony is not present, F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Vision (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange and Vision friendship, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, stephen strange centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Stephen has changed a lot since the accident, it's time to show it.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Vision, Stephen Strange & Wong
Series: Revengers United [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	The Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> The first one shot on the Revengers AU, centered around in Stephen ! 
> 
> The story starts just after he becomes Sorcerer Supreme, and mostly takes place while Tony and co are escaping Sakaar. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Stephen sighted as he left his window of the New York view.

Now he is the Sorcerer Supreme, and he has a new responsibility on his shoulders. 

The Ancient One is gone, Mordo has vanished, all he has left is Wong. 

Well, there is Christine, but he is not involving her in this. 

Just then, his phone rang. Speaking of. 

"Hello ?" 

"Finally !" Christine yelled. "I have been calling you for hours. Are you ok ? Did you stop does maniacs ?" 

"Yes, I am fine, and yes, they are gone." 

"Good good. You sure you don't need me to check you up ? Again ?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Oh....why do you sound so weird then ?" 

Well he did die a lot of times, yet there is no way he is telling her that. "I am just tired. Wong says this is basically my new home, so I am gonna take a shut eye." 

"Ok then. Night Stephen." 

"Night Christine." 

He hanged the call, and went to the new bed. 

This is his new life now. The question is, how long will it take to get used to it. 

"There are no traces of Kaecilius' followers." Wong said. "Nor of Mordo." 

"He wasn't happy that you broke the natural law. I am afraid that and the Ancient One's revelation will awake the darkness he is hiding." 

"And you, how mad are you about me using the Time Stone ?" 

"Laws are sacred.......yet there are times, that they must be broken. Bringing Dormammu in would have broken all laws, you did the best," Wong said sincerely. 

"Thank you. So apart form this one, how many more are they ?" 

"5. Space, Power, Realty, Soul, and Mind, this last one sits on the Vision's head. We need to keep an eye on him." 

"The Vision is a pure being. Both Stark and Thor confirmed it." 

"It's not what he can do, because his heart is pure. Is for the safety of the stone, and his own." 

"Hm." 

"Needless to say, you must know you can't bring here anyone other than those you think are needed....and someone with a special personal connection towards you. Even us take family into account." 

"Well don't worry. I hate my folks, and my siblings are dead." 

"What about the woman that you wrote, the one that got you that clock." 

"She has better things to do, live her own life." 

"Well. Sounds to me she really cares for you, because she is on her way."

"Wait what ?" 

Just then the door slammed open. 

"STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE GET IN HERE, NOW !" 

Oh crap. 

Wong patted his shoulder.

"Nothing, is worst than the pure anger of a woman. Good luck." 

"And that's all." 

"So let me get this straight. In order to save the world you had to die multiple times, so a madman letted our world in peace." 

"You got it." 

"Wow. I....I didn't see this one coming." 

"I am sorry if this is a bother." 

"Sorry ? I am not the one that died like, I don't know how many times. I am concerned about you !" 

"Really ?" 

"I mean....I care about you. And you know......we did kiss in the hospital." 

"Wait, are you saying that..." He couldn't help but feel some hope. 

"I guess after all the years I carried your ass. I am not ready to live without it." 

Slowly, Stephen got the hang of his new job. 

He lost his old one and his reputation. But he got his girlfriend back, and he got a new job, with Wong becoming the best friend he ever had. 

He finally putted his life back on track.

Then Lagos and the Civil War came in. 

"Maximoff is a danger to the Sorcerrers' name. She needs to be taken down." Wong said. 

"I know, but it ain't that easy. There are politics and other things that come into play." 

"We can't have another Mordo, Stephen." 

No they can't. 7 months ago they finally tracked the person making sorcerers loose their magic. It was Mordo. With pain Stephen had to defeat, and strip the magic, of a person he thought was his friend. 

He only spoke to Christine and Wong for a month. 

Nor that he spoke to many others. As far as the world knows, Stephen is missing. He won't reveal himself to anyone but those he cares about.

Until now.

"Mordo however, was a nobody to the public. You don't get it Wong. With Stark, Banner, and Thor missing, the world is desperate. We can't take her out, until either they come back, or more heroes come in." 

"Then we must keep her in check." 

"Yeah and....wait !" 

"What is it " 

"It's Thor, he's here. And he is not alone." 

His conversation with Thor spooked him.

Loki didn't. But he is not stupid. He knows the Asgardian Prince is much stronger than what he showed.

He knows Odin is dying, who knows what can come after that. 

There was no other choice. He had to inform the UN, in case something happened and Thor was unable to handle it. 

"So you met, Thor. Is he really that hot !" Christine said threw the phone. 

"What ?" 

"Relax dummy. He is not my type, and I already have you. I am loyal. Though you didn't have to scare Nick like that." 

"He tried flirting with you." 

"He didn't know we got back together. Poor guy is afraid of coming close to me now." 

"I have no regrets." 

"Alright Alright. Not that I liked him a lot anyway. So, Doctor Strange is joining the Avengers ?" 

"Don't say like that, I am just..." 

BOOM!

What is that ?" Christine called. 

"I'll call you back." 

He ran towards the disaster, when he saw it. 

Spiderman was thrown into the street, by a man sparkling lighting. 

"Spiderman ! You will pay for opposing Electro !" He shot another lighting blast at the Kid. 

"AAAAH" Spiderman yelled, as he was thrown to a building. 

"Now you will..." Electro suddenly got his hand caught. 

"Stop." Stephen called. "As the Sorcerer Supreme, your wrath path ends here !" Stephen said, before using some of his strongest spells to contain Electro. 

"NOOOOO!" He yelled. 

Stephen contained the man, and made sure his powers were bound, so SHIELD could pick him up safely. 

"Are you ok ?" He asked the kid. 

No answer, he was knocked out. 

"Oh my god. So this time, Spiderman has just been a kid." Christine said examining him. 

"Yeah." 

"How could they just let him go and face Electro ?" 

"Probably because the only person that he listens to, went missing." 

Stephen has tried to track Stark many times, yet all his attempts fail. So have the attempts to track Banner or Thor after he left. 

The world needs them. They have been for the longest, the world needs their familiar heroes back. Not the delusional ones like Rogers, who the public rather see in prison or dead than fighting. 

"We need to take the mask off." 

"Wait !" The kid stopped Christine. "Please, don't take the mask. Nobody can know who I am ?" 

"We need to check you sweetheart." Christine said. "You got bad burns." 

"We won't tell anyone. As the Sorcerer Supreme I give you my word." He made a spell of secrecy to prove it. 

"And as the girlfriend of the Sorcerer Supreme I also give you my word." 

The kid knew he had no choice now. He had to trust them. 

"Ok." 

"I can't thank you enough for saving him Dr. Strange." Colonel Rhodes said shaking his hand. "Tony would kill me if anything happened to him." 

It's no surprise the Colonel holds all hope his best friend is coming back, and after everything, Stephen is almost certain Stark will bounce back soon. 

Somehow the Time Stone agreed. 

"It's ok Colonel. Just doing my job." 

"Do you know...." 

"Yes. I know his name is Peter Parker. Don't worry though, no one will hear it from me." 

"Those anyone else know ?" 

"My girlfriend, Dr. Christine Palmer, who tended his injuries, is also aware of who he is. Worry not, she won't tell anyone as well." 

"I did a background check on both of them Colonel." FRIDAY said ." They are both clean." 

"Good. Thanks FRI......So last time I heard, Stephen Strange had gone missing in Nepal." 

"It's a long story." 

So he told Rhodes the whole story, and how he decided to come, because his group wanted to control Maximoff and make sure no one is hurt by her again. Also, he wants to check on the Vision, who's stone might put him in danger. 

Rhodes happily agreed with that. 

"Welcome to the Avengers, Doctor Strange." 

"I see. That's why it has been active lately, it's calling for the others." Vision said. 

"Yes. The question is why ?" 

"You think it has to do with Thor's recent visit." 

"I believe so. The stone got more wild when he and Loki showed up." 

"I wonder why." 

He and Vision had become good friends since he joined the team. 

Vision approached him when he felt the magical bounds that Stephen placed in the area. Just to make sure Maximoff didn't try anything. 

Speaking off. 

"Vision !" 

They both sighted, Maximoff came running to them. Rogers and Barton following them. 

He felt rage when he saw them. Christine had to attend Barton's family after Sharon Carter brought them in (she became a medical consultant for the accords, something she deserves to be proud of) including young Cooper Barton, who was shot in the arm before Carter saved him. He felt disgusted that Barton still called himself a hero after that. Demanding to see the family he left to die. 

Maximoff just because of her miss use of magic. At least Loki respected the magical law, she has no idea what that even is. She has placed a bad name to many people he called friends. The fact she was here and not in prison, after all the people she had mind raped, irked him.

Rogers though. He is the worst of the bunch. The things he did, the fact that Tony Stark is missing because of him, yes Stephen saw the footage and was as shocked and outraged at Rogers as the rest of the world, yet the man continues to declare he was innocent in the whole Siberia thing. The lives he destroyed when he collapsed that tunnel, the people he affected when he destroyed an airpot, and all those SHIELD agents he killed, and this man, this idiotic stupid motherfucker, still thinks himself a hero. 

"Vision." Wanda finally said again. 

"Ms. Maximoff." 

"Hey Vis." Rogers greeted casually. Like they were still friends, like he didn't make Vision's father go missing. "Long time no seen." 

Vision ignored Rogers. 

"Vis, aren't you gonna respond to Steve ?" Maximoff said. 

"I'm not sorry. I won't speak to Mr. Rogers in the near future." 

Stephen almost laughed at Rogers' offended face. 

"What, why !" Ms. Maximoff said. 

"I do not have to answer. I think it would be obvious." 

"Is this about Siberia, Vision you have to understand, I was just protecting...." 

BAM ! 

Vision punched Steve in the face, knocking the man down. 

"I won't stay here any longer. Doctor, if we can continue this another time. I understand Dr. Palmer is expecting you." 

"Indeed, see you Vision." 

He faced away after that, ignoring Maximoff's yells. 

"Wow." Stephen finally spoke to them. "You are really an idiotic man." 

The three rogues glared at him. 

"I mean, seriously. You made his father disappear in Siberia. What did you expect." 

"I didn't....there is more to the story, people have to hear my side." 

"What is there to tell Mr. Rogers ? Nobody has spoken. Should I remind you Tony Stark is missing. No, all people have done, is seen. Seen the truth, and it's not in your favor." 

"Oh shut the fuck up."Barton yelled. "Do you have any idea who are you speaking too you....." 

"A trio of disgraced heroes that are murderers and should be in prison. That is who I am speaking too." He said simply. "I mean, you are also an idiot Barton. Do you even know what happened after you left. Let me tell you, your family was attacked, barley rescued by Agent Carter. My girlfriend had to operate your son because he got shot. Yet you still act like you deserve to be around them ?" 

Maximoff growled, probably trying to get into his head. 

"Having some problems, Ms. Maximoff ?" 

She gave a great gasp. 

"IT'S YOU ! You are the one that made it so my powers can't work in the compound !" 

"So you do have a brain cell." 

"You can't do that !" Rogers demanded. "She has the right to use her powers." 

"So she has the right to invade other people's minds ? Man you are crazy." 

"She is a kid !" 

"No she isn't" He remembers you Mr. Parker before Christine took him in. "A kid, are the children that Barton left behind, a kid,is the little girl Scott Lang had the conscious to return to, a kid, is Spiderman, who you thew a container too, a kid, is the young girl that lost her legs, AND, her mother, because you collapsed a bridge for your precious Bucky Barnes. Wanda Maximoff is not a kid, they are. The people you hurt Rogers, and you still call yourself a hero." 

"Now listen here...." Rogers threatened. 

But Stephen had no time for them. He has a date. 

"Nope. Got a date, bye bye." He opened a portal bellow them, and letted them fall (he also letted Romanoff and Wilson fall for good measure), they will be back in an hour. 

But before he closed the portal, Stephen had one final message.

"Stop with the delusions, and actually start thinking. Doctor's orders."

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen might not be among my top 10 characters, but he is still amazing. 
> 
> And I will never get why people don't like leaving him with Christine. Oh well, I love the pairing so I write it. 
> 
> Next one shot is about T'Challa and how the events of the Civil War and beyond made him reflect on becoming a better King.


End file.
